AC solenoids are often employed in various types of alternating current (AC) powered equipment because of the availability of AC power. The typical AC powered solenoid produces a buzzing noise when the solenoid is powered in its energized or actuated position. This buzzing noise is generated as a result of the alternating current cycling between positive and negative current at 60 cycles per second. The solenoid is held in the energized position by an alternating current that generates a magnetic force, which diminishes when the alternating current cycles between positive and negative current and permits slight movements that create a buzzing noise. A shading ring may be used to create a secondary magnetic force, to help reduce the buzzing noise of the AC solenoid. The energizing of a solenoid also produces an audible click as a result of an impact that occurs when the solenoid moves to its fully energized position. In flow control solenoids that may be energized millions of times, this impact can produce undesirable noise as well as considerable wear that the solenoid may not be able to withstand.